


Get Better Soon

by Healthyeyes



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt fill of Matt being sick and Foggy taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Better Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by http://d0uble-0h-se7en.tumblr.com/ hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Matt’s head spun as he walked up the two flights of stairs to Nelson & Murdock. His foot rose to the landing with much effort, and not from the bruises covering his body beneath his neatly pressed suit, but rather from sheer exhaustion; he hadn’t got a wink of sleep, tossing and turning all night. His body felt heavy and sore, and his nose couldn’t stop running. The thought of being sick though hadn’t even crossed his mind; Matt never got sick. He didn’t have time to get sick. 

Pushing the door open to their practice, Matt could hear Karen and Foggy talking in the other room. Both of them looked over their shoulders at him. 

“Morning, sunshine. Up early again I see.” Foggy said, teasing him lightly. Matt could hear his footsteps coming closer until he felt a clap on his shoulder. Karen’s heels made loud trotting sounds across the wood floor as she went to her desk. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Matt said, his voice a bit raspy.

“You’ve got files on your desk, Matt. I’ll be in in a minute to review them with you, after I’m caught up with Foggy.” She said in a kindly tone. Matt smiled at them.

“Thanks.” Matt replied. “Foggy, we’ve gotta run over that MacKenzie case later, before lunch.”

“The drunk one? Mannnn, he was a pain…” Foggy groaned as Matt turned towards his office. Head still spinning, he promptly walked right into the door frame.

“Oh my god, Matt! Are you ok!” Karen said, half laughing, half worried. Matt himself chuckled.

“Fine fine, just didn’t realize…bit distracted is all.” Matt said, hand on the doorframe now. He could sense foggy tense up though, and felt his eyes on him.

“You sure? You sound kinda raspy too…oh man, are you SICK? Karen, get this, I have NEVER seen Matt sick all the years I’ve known him. If he’s sick now, I’m making a hundred bucks off Charlie at the bar. Pleeeease tell me you’re sick Matt.” Foggy said, following Matt into his office. Matt sighed, setting down his briefcase.

“I’m fine, Foggy. Maybe you’ll get that hundred next time.” Matt said, feeling happy even while feeling like utter shit. 

“Alright alright, but I’m keepin an eye on you, buddy.” Foggy said. “It’d be really nice to make rent this month, you know…”

“Maybe if we do our work, we can make rent.” Matt suggested, feeling the papers on his desk, printed in raised braille. 

“Maybe if you both show up to work on time, we can all make rent.” Karen said from the foyer. Foggy put his hands up in defeat. 

“Okay, okay, we get it, mom.” Foggy joked, leaving Matt’s office, taking the few steps to his own where Matt could hear Karen join him. He listened to them all morning, their voices floating through the air in a haze as he snuffled and coughed his way through to lunch, only getting through three case files into when he could usually do ten or fifteen.  
He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even realized someone was there, his sinus’ so stuffed up making it impossible to sense what was going on around him. 

“Come on bud, you’re going home. Unanimous vote.” Foggy said. Matt could smell Karens perfume in the doorway. 

“You’ve been sneezing and coughing nonstop.” Karen said in a light voice. He could hear the smile on her lips. Matt nodded. 

"I'm fine, really, guys." Matt insisted. Foggy scoffed. 

"Bud, you walked into a door this morning. You didn't even have a morning coffee! You're going home." Foggy said, throwing his hands up. 

“Alright, alright. I'll just go home for lunch, then ill be back...” Matt said weakly, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. 

“Get better soon.” Karen said as they headed out of the office, Matt’s hand on Foggy’s elbow. 

“Yeah, cause if you don’t, I’m gonna be stuck with that MacKenzie case alone.” Foggy said. Matt chuckled as he closed the door behind them. 

\---------

Safe at home, Matt collapsed onto his bed. His head was spinning worse than before, his body aching as Foggy stood over him.

“Matt Murdock, finally at the mercy of mother nature. I gotta tell ya, it’s kinda refreshing to see you being a human being and not some sort of jacked up super hero.” Foggy said with a smile. Matt sighed as he lay down on the bed, still fully clothed with his shoes on. 

“I’m not a hero, Foggy. And i'm not sick.” Matt mumbled.

“To some people you are,” Foggy said, sitting on the end of his bed. Matt felt a hand on his foot, tugging at him. “And you definitely are sick. Gimme your foot.”

“You don’t have to-“ Matt started, but foggy cut him off.

“You need to rest. Can’t relax with your shoes on, can ya? Besides, I think you stepped on a piece of gum…” Foggy said gently. Matt hesitated, but let Foggy take off his shoes, sighing at the freedom of his feet. Foggy put them side by side by his bed, and pulled the blankets over Matt, who didn’t bother to protest anymore.

“I’ll go get you some water and some medicine. I’ll be right back.” Foggy said. Matt nodded, and Foggy disappeared into his kitchen. Matt could hear his footsteps like a far off beat.

When Foggy returned, Matt was already asleep, dark hair tussled over his forehead and pillow, shirt half done up with his mouth hanging wide open. He was snoring. It was something Foggy had never seen Matt do, mostly because the guy slept like a rock, silent as death. This time, probably because his sinus’ were stuffed up, he was snoring lightly, creating an endearing image. 

Smiling, Foggy set the water and medicine down on Matt’s bedside table, then promptly took out his phone and took a selfie with sleeping Matt, barely containing his laughter as he did. Karen wouldn’t wanna miss this, that was for sure. 

When he put his phone away though, there was a moment of quiet as he listened to Matt’s breathing. Foggy spotted another blanket at the foot of Matt’s bed, and pulled it over Matt’s shoulders, and leaned down, gently kissing him on the head.

“Get better soon, pal.”


End file.
